Is it wrong to love you
by Lin Hekmatyar
Summary: Salahkah aku jika aku mencintai seseorang disaat ingatanku menghilang. Dan salahkah aku jika orang yang ku cintai itu adalah orang jahat, orang yang telah menghianati desaku.


**Lagi-lagi saya datang dengan fic baru. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk update cepat fic-fic saya yang lain.**

**Saya gak tau ini masuk canon pa gak.**

**Pokoknya Happy reading…..**

**Naruto selamanya milik Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Warning: 00C,0C, lots of miss-typing.**

**Is it wrong to love you**

Meski cahaya mentari di sore hari tak mampu lagi menembus kegelapan hutan. Gadis Hyuuga itu tetap memacu larinya meski kakinya sudah tak berasa lagi. Lengan kanannya yang terluka pun ia biarkan terus mengalirkan darah.

Dengan menggunakan mata Byakugan-nya ia mendeteksi keberadaan musuh yang mengejarnya. Dirasanya musuh makin mendekat gadis itu mempercepat larinya. Semak-semak berduri yang menghalangi jalannya tak dihiraukannya.

Terlalu lama berlari membuat gerakan kakinya melambat. Karena lelah yang terus melanda akhirnya ia menyerah lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat bersandar pada pohon ginko sekedar mengusir lelah.

Saat tubuhnya diistirahatkan, bukan rasa nyaman yang didapatkannya. Justru rasa sakit karna luka di lengannya dan kaki yang tersayat duri kini makin menjadi. Alhasil kedua tangan dan kakinya tak dapat ia gerakkan lagi.

Ketika sibuk memijat kakinya. Ia dikagetkan oleh insting ninjanya yang merasakan derap langkah makin mendekat. Gadis itu menghentikan pergerakannya mengupayakan agar tak menghasilkan suara.

Tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Hinata. Tiga orang ninja terus memacu larinya. Seorang pria yang perperawakan paling besar berlari paling depan, hidungnya mengendus jejak darah yang disisakan Hinata. Tak jauh di belakangnya pria bertubuh jangkung dengan boomerang sebesar lengan manusia yang bertengger di punggungnya mengikuti si gempal. Terakhir seorang ninja perempuan yang menggantungkan sebuah jaring emas pada lengan kirinya.

"Sepertinya kita kehilangan jejak." Pria yang berlari paling depan bersorak pada teman-temannya.

"Bodoh. Mengejar seorang gadis saja tidak becus." Celetuk si jangkung.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa becus. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berlari di depan dan melacak jejaknya." Cercanya tak mau kalah.

"Jadi kau membela dirimu dengan menyalahkanku."

"Berengsek. Kau duluan yang menyalahkanku." Hampir saja si pria gempal hendak melayangkan bogemnya pada si jangkung. Suara si perempuan menghentikan tindakannya.

"Hentikan. Kalian berdua bodoh. Kalau saling menyalahkan begini bagamana kita bisa menemukannya?" Dua pria yang berseteru tadi berpaling pada satu-satunya ninja wanita di sana.

Mendengarkan nasehat si wanita. Ninja bertubuh gempal itu menurunkan tangannya, kakinya bergerak mengikuti jejak bau yang sempat menghilang. Kedua temannya hanya menyaksikan pergerakannya, sembari menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika diendusnya bau darah Hinata yang makin menyengat. Ia menyeringai, menampakkan taringnya yang tajam.

"Kita tidak kehilangan jejak. Kita hanya berlari terlalu jauh." Ungkapnya pada kedua temannya dengan seringaian yang melebar.

Kedua temannya pun ikut menyeringai lalu berjalan ke arah si ninja gempal.

Hinata yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari tadi hanya bisa bergetar sembari meremas kedua lututnya. Ia tau sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi akan menimpanya.

"Ketemu." Sebuah suara yang diiringi tawa dari balik pohon mengejutkannya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia merangkak menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tiba-tiba saja tiga bayangan berkelebat di depannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Mau lari kemana kau Hyuuga. Lebih baik menyerahlah." Desis si ninja perempuan. Kedua tangannya mengayunkan sebuah jaring emas hendak menangkap Hinata.

Tak mau menyerah, gadis Hyuuga itu justru merangkak ke belakang menghindari jaring yang hampir saja merangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau cerdik juga rupanya." Wanita itu menyeringai lalu mengikuti arah gerakan Hinata.

Hinata semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat wanita itu makin dekat dengannya. Ketika tangannya meraba tanah di belakangnya ia dikejutkan dengan tanah yang terasa makin curam. Ia tau di belakangnya ada jurang.

Hinata dibingungkan dengan pilihan harus mati atau menyerah. Kalau ia mati bagai mana dengan keluarganya, teman-temannya juga Naruto, ia pasti tak akan bisa melihat Naruto lagi. Kalau ia menyerahkan diri ia pasti bisa melihat Naruto lagi, tapi…. Tidak, harga dirinya sebagai ninja melarangnya untuk menyerahkan diri, lebih baik ia mati dalam pertarungan dari pada menyerah. Akhirnya dengan keyakinan yang bulat ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam jurang.

"Gawat! Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam jurang." Teriak si ninja perempuan.

"Sial, kita gagal menangkapnya."

"Sudahlah, gadis itu pasti mati, ia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Lagi pula tujuan kita menangkapnya juga untuk membunuhnya, jadi apa bedanya. Ayolah kita pergi saja." Ninja bertubuh besar itu berbalik meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Dua ninja lainnya saling berpandangan lalu menyusul temannya yang selama ini selalu menjadi penunjuk jalan.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata menggelinding semakin ke dalam mengikuti arus jurang. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, ia pejamkan matanya mengingat masa-masa indah yang pernah ia alami.

"Selamat tinggal Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan. Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, maafkan aku." Gadis itu tersenyum, ia hanya bisa pasrah pada apapun yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

Dukk!

Yang Hinata rasakan adalah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang keras, lalu cairan pekat mengalir ke pelipisnya. Dirasanya syaraf di otaknya berdenyut-denyut. Memori masa lalu berputa-putar di kepalanya, saat ia berlatih dengan ayahnya, saat ia bertemu Naruto, saat ia masuk akademi, saat ia berlatih bersama sensei dan teman-temannya, saat ia melaksanakan misi, saat ia menyatakan perasaanya pada Naruto, lalu saat ia dikejar ninja asing hingga berada di sini. Semua memori itu berkumpul menjadi satu kemudian hilang seluruhnya.

Ia tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, lalu berasa melayang di udara. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia seperti mendarat pada sesuatu yang kasar tapi terasa empuk. Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

-888-

Disaat yang sama, seorang pemuda tengah terbaring di atas tanah yang basah. Ia remas dadanya yang telanjang, kemudian ia terbatuk, dan darah menyembur dari mulutnya.

Sasuke Uchiha—namanya, melihat sekelilingnya. Bekas-bekas pertempuran tampak jelas di sana, terbukti dari banyaknya pohon yang tumbang, batu-batu pecah, juga tanah yang menjorok ke bawah. Kemudian ia beralih pada Reikage—orang yang menjadi lawannya, pria setengah baya itu sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. Sasuke mendelik menyadari Reikage berjalan ke arahnya. Sementara tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah hingga sulit digerakkan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berusaha berdiri mencoba menyamai sang Reikage. Namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya limbung ketika Reikage melayangkan pukulan telapak tangannya tepat di dadanya. Darah menyembur semakin banyak dari mulutnya. Dirasanya tubuhnya menggigil, lalu sesuatu yang kuat menembus seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya.

"Itu adalah jurus pengunci jutsu, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan jutsu-mu, kau juga akan merasakan jutsu-mu menghilang dalam waktu yang lama. Ku harap seseorang membunuhmu sebelum pengaruh jurusku hilang dan kekuatanmu kembali seutuhnya. Aku sengaja tidak membunuhmu sekarang juga, karena aku ingin membuatmu menderita sebelum kau menemui ajalmu."

Kemudian sang Reikage menghilang, menggalkan Sasuke yang masih terus merutuki dirinya.

Setelah merasa hawa dingin mulai menghilang di tubuhnya, ia berdiri berjalan dengan tertatih ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah kepergian Reikage. Meski sudah memakan waktu yang lama untuk berjalan, ia masih tak menemukan tempat yang layak untuk memulihkan tubuhnya, hanya pohon-pohon lebat yang menghalagi jalannya sedari tadi. Lagi-lagi ia merutuk, menyalahkan Reikage yang dengan lancangnya memusnahkan jutsu-nya. Andai ia masih memiliki kekuatan ia pasti akan dengan mudahnya meninggalkan tempat ini.

Jalanan di hutan makin gelap, ia jadi tak bisa melihat apapun di depannya. Apalagi darah yang merembes dari sebelah matanya mengaburkan pandangannya. Saat hendak memijakkan kakinya ke depan, tiba-tiba ia tergelincir ke bawah, tubuhnya menggelinding, tak lama kemudian ia merasa seperti melayang jatuh dari tebing.

Buk!

Kesadarannya menghilang bersamaan dengan tubunya yang mendarat tepat di tumpukan rerumputan kering.

-888-

Padang rumput yang luas, di tumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang menjulang tinggi menyamai tinggi orang dewasa. Di sanalah letak desa Kusagakure, desa tersembunyi di balik padang rumput. Tak banyak orang tau tentang desa itu membuat suasana di desa tampak asri. Para penduduknya pun ramah-ramah, karena di desa itu hampir tak ada shinobi, hingga jarang terjadi pertumpahan darah di sana.

Rumput yang tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri tak menjadi penghalang bagi seorang nenek yang sibuk menyusuri padang rumput itu. Topi jerami bertengger di kepalanya yang dipenuhi uban. Kedua lengannya bertugas menyibak rerumputan di depannya untuk dijadikan jalan.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Lapangan luas yang ditumbuhi rerumputan kecil, di sana juga terdapat berbagai macam bunga-buangan kecil yang berbeda warna memperindah hamparan hijau di sampingnya.

Nenek paruh baya itu tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan ke selatan, menghampiri tumpukan rumput kering yang menjadi tujuannya kemari. Ia terkejut melihat rerumputannya berserakan ke sembarang tempat ditambah lagi noda darah yang menempel pada rumputnya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran ia kemudian mendekat.

Ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tak biasa baginya. Dua mayat muda mudi tergeletak di atas rumput keringnya. Ia bebalik, meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari pertolongan.

"Siapa yang dengan teganya melakukan itu, susah payah aku menjemur rumput-rumput itu tapi malah dibuat tempat pembuangan mayat." Wanita setengah baya itu mencerca di tengah larinya.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan wanita tua itu berteriak.

"Hei! Pada lelaki, tolonglah aku, aku menemukan dua mayat di atas rumput keringku."

Para lelaki yang sibuk bekerja pada ladang mereka sontak berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Ayo ikut aku." Serunya, kepada mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka berlari mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan si nenek.

"Astaga! Kenapa ada mayat di sini. Jangan-jangan ini terror, lebih baik kita bakar saja mayat ini." seru seorang lelaki yang paling tua di sana. pernyataan itu segara mendapat anggukan dari warga lainnya.

"Tunggu, biar kupriksa dulu mereka benar-benar mati atau tidak." Seorang pria muncul dari balik kerumunan, ia berjalan mendekat lalu untuk memeriksa denyut nadi kedua mayat tersebut.

"Yang ini masih hidup." Ungkapnya ketika selesai memeriksa denyut nadi mayat laki-ki. Lalu beralih pada pergelangan tangan mayat perempuan. "Yang ini juga masih hidup, bagaimana kalau kita tolong mereka selagi masih sempat."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengobati mereka." Nenek si penemu mayat tadi akhirnya angkat bicara.

Mereka semua setuju lalu membantu si nenek menggotong mayat-matat itu untuk di bawa ke kediaman si nenek.

.

.

.

Hinata—nama si mayat perempuan, ia mendapat perban di bagian kepala dan dan lengan kanannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke—si mayat laki-laki, ia hanya mendapat beberapa olesan salep pada luka-luka lecet di tubahnya.

Setelah selesai mengobati bekas bercak darah pada tubuh mereka, nenek itu menyuapkan ramuan herbal yang sudah di buatnya pada mereka.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir tuanya. Melihat muda mudi itu membuat ia merindukan sosok seorang anak. Terlalu lama ia hidup seorang diri membuat ia terbiasa hidup tanpa siapapun. Tapi kini melihat mereka menimbulkan perasaan baru yang bergejolak di hatinya. Ia ingin memiliki keluarga yang lengkap.

Saat kesadarannya kembali, yang pertama ia lihat adalah ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu, sebuah tempat yang sangat asing banginya. Matanya menelusuri setiap bagian di ruangan itu. Ia mengernyit saat dilihatnya seorang gadis tengah terbaring di atas futon yang tak jauh dari tempat pembaringannya.

Ia mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin malam di sebuah hutan yang ia tak tau tempatnya, ia bertarung dengan Reikage, lalu Reikage mengunci jutsunya, kemudian saat ia berjalan sendiri di dalam hutan ia terhelincir ke dalam jurang. Setelah itu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Lalu mengapa ia berada di sini dan siapa gadis di sampingnya itu?

Lamunannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara pintu shoji digeser. Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu itu. Sasuke makin dibingungkan dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang asing baginya.

"Kau sudah sadar anak muda." Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya di samping Sasuke, lalu tangannya diulurkan untuk menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

Mata onyx-nya membulat saat dirasanya wanita tua itu menyentuh keningnya. Ia mendesis kemudian menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Katakan aku berada di mana." Bentak sasuke.

Wanita tua itu justru tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau berada di rumahku. Tepatnya di Kusagakure." Wanita tua itu berkata dengan lembut.

Sasuke tak menaggapi ucapan wanita itu, dia malah berpaling ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Oh gadis itu. Apa kau mengenalnya, tadi pagi aku menemukanmu pingsan bersamanya." Wanita tua itu mencoba mengajak Sasuke bericara. Tapi lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. "Sepertinya gadis itu berasal dari Konoha. Aku mengetahuinya dari lambang desanya yang dikenakannya. Kau juga berasal dari sana?"

"Cih. Dia hanya orang tak berguna dari Konoha. Bunuh saja dia." Suaranya datar namun sarat akan kebencian.

"Haha.. kau ada-ada saja anak muda. Aku ini hanya seorang wanita tua lemah yang kesepian. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh gadis itu. Lagi pula dia terlalu manis untuk dibunuh. Hem, sudah lama sekali aku merindukan sosok seorang anak seperti dia, mana mau aku membunuhnya." Wanita tua itu hanya menanggapi perkataan Sasuke sebagai guruan saja. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat pada Hinata dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membunuhnya saat aku pulih nanti."

"Sepertinya kau sangat membenci wanita. Ubahlah sikapmu itu anak muda. Kelak kau pasti membutuhkan wanita sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Sayang kan pemuda setampan kau menjadi bujang lapuk. Hahaha." Nenek baik hati itu terus saja bercanda meski ia tau bahwa pemuda itu memang bukan orang biasa.

" berdua memang pantas mati."

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Kalau ini fic buatan om MK pasti sasu uda dibawa pergi ma tobi dan gak bakal ketemu hinata. Berhubung ini buatan saya jadi sasu ketemu m hina lalu romen-romenan deh.**

**Ok. Saya tunggu komentar untuk fic saya ini!**

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP.**


End file.
